


BANG

by bluerose5



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Polyamory, Polycho plus Connor and Luther and Kara, Shooting, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Inspired by some discussions at the rk1k server. Polycho angst wherein Markus and Josh have to attend a press conference together, and everyone at home has to watch as a shooter attacks the meeting.(A/N: Only tagging rk1k ship specifically since it came from the server. The Mature and Graphic Violence warnings are mainly there because of the sensitive topic, especially in America.)





	BANG

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses the angst into my trashpile*
> 
> *runs back out*

Connor knows the moment that it happens.

He honestly can't stand it sometimes. The need to analyze  _everything_. That persistent, unbearable need to take every single situation apart, to figure out each and every weakness for him to exploit. At this point, it's an instinct more than anything. He can't even look at the people he... the people he  _loves_  without it crossing his mind.

How all he would have to do is aim for Markus' borrowed parts to take him down the fastest, or how he could use his stealth and agility to his advantage when it comes to taking down Luther's larger frame.

Take so much as a step towards Alice and the kids, and he could take down Kara  _and_  Simon in one go.

Get North riled up enough to lose her temper, and it would take him exactly twenty-one seconds to take her. Or keep her alive, use her against Josh because those two have such a strong weakness for each other, despite their constant bickering.

The thoughts cross his mind unbidden, and sometimes even the others' reassuring touches can't return him to a stable mindset.

And when it gets particularly bad, he tends to find somewhere to be alone.

Tonight, though, Connor finds himself planted on the couch in front of their living room TV with the others. Luther sits at his right side, his arm tossed securely over Connor's shoulders, drawing him in closer with a smile that makes Connor's systems go haywire. North sits to Connor's left, running her fingers through Simon's blonde strands while he nestles between her legs on the floor.

And then there's Kara, sitting in the middle of the "Jericrew," as they so affectionately call the kids. Plenty of wide-eyed gazes rest happily on Kara, hanging off of her every word while she weaves one of her nightly tales.

Without delay, several pairs of eyes dart up to the TV expectantly, repeating the process every couple of minutes or so.

Connor's too distracted tonight to allow his usual thoughts to get to him. Instead, his mind is stuck on something —well,  _someone_  else.

Make that two someones to be exact.

Connor worries his bottom lip while he stares restlessly at the screen. Mindless commercial after mindless commercial airs, and eventually what they've all been waiting for comes on.

Connor didn't even realize that he had been clutching desperately at Luther's pajama pants until he covers Connor's hand with his own, bringing it up to his lips affectionately.

Luther intertwines their fingers, and Connor feels his face beating in response. North smirks at Connor from her perch, and he glares at his best friend in return, daring her to say a word.

She continues to play with Simon's hair in silence, but that damn smirk stays in place while she does so.

Eventually, the moment of truth arrives, and a hushed silence falls over the entire room.

As soon as Markus and Josh appear on screen, North gives a low whistle of appreciation, smacking Simon enthusiastically on the shoulder.

"Look at them, Si," she demands, gesturing frantically at the two while she shakes Simon in place. "Do you see our boys right now?"

"I think it's pretty hard to miss them, North," Simon chuckles, not even flinching when that earns him a playful slap to the back of his head.

"Hard to keep your eyes off of them too," Kara agrees, the Jericrew huddling around her in a pile of android and human parts. With murmured agreement, all of the adults watch while Markus and Josh greet the other android leaders, followed by some human allies attending from the newly-developed Human-Android Coalition, or HAC for short.

Plenty of journalists watch them from the crowd, ready and eager to take notes.

But Connor can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right.

He tries to brush off the paranoia. Truthfully, he does, but it continues to cling to like skin like a spiderweb or a thorn bush.

The more he fights it, the worse it gets.

Which is really a shame because Kara is right about one thing.

Markus and Josh look wonderful tonight, dressed in their favorite suits, Markus in his dark grey one and Josh in a deep blue. They both undoubtedly outshine every other being —human, android, or otherwise— in that room.

Too bad that Connor can't properly appreciate it, considering how much his mind is reeling at the moment.

Even worse, he can't piece together a word that they're saying. All around him, the others stare at the TV screen fixatedly, and Connor envies the ease with which they can focus.

He does the only thing that he can think of to soothe his nerves, so to speak, so he starts analyzing and preconstructing the conference.

It's enough for now, enough so that Connor can pass off his actions like everyone else.

No one suspects a thing.

Until Connor spots it.

He knows the moment that it happens. All that it takes is for the camera angle to pan slightly to the left, and Connor's back stiffens ramrod straight.

Connor knew every single face, every name on that list that was supposed to be attending the conference. He might've found out through more unsavory methods. Hacking into the humans' computer systems tends to make them a bit defensive, but Connor takes no chances when it comes to his family.

He finally found the place where he belongs, and he refuses to let  _anyone_  take that from him.

Now, he can only watch with a sinking feeling of dread as this man stares stoically at the stage, where some of the movement's most important leaders sit.

A quick scan is enough to get a name and a past, but Connor doesn't even have the time to skim through it, let alone make a thorough analysis.

He's up off of the couch before anyone can blink an eye. Everyone turns towards him, but his only thought is on the children.

He looks at them and barks out a lone command. "Out."

They all blink owlishly at him, some gaping in fear. It tears his heart apart to have to do it, but he has limited time.

"All kids, get out of here," he snarls, taking a menacing step forward. When they continue to stare, he raises his voice, something he's never done before. "Get out of here,  _now_!"

Several squeals can be heard, and the youngest go flying out of the room. The older kids linger, but they too scamper away upon seeing the fire in Connor's eyes.

It's silent for a full, weighted second of disbelief. It's like the whole world is holding its breath, and then North breaks the silence, knocking Simon over as she bolts towards to Connor.

She grabs a hold of his shoulder, but Connor's eyes are glued to the TV.

The man reaches into his jacket...

"Connor, what the fu—?"

_BANG_.

Connor wants to close his eyes. He wants to believe that it's all a nightmare, some simple residue left over from Amanda invading his programming.

Only he doesn't wake up.

A single tear spills over the corner of his eye while he watches Markus clutch at his chest in shock, his fingertips coming back stained a dark, shiny blue.

There is this surreal moment of stillness before several other bangs go off in quick succession. Josh tackles Markus to the floor, taking several bullets of his own in order to shield Markus' from further harm.

The other androids and even some of the humans in attendance sustain several injuries. The shooter even manages to get one headshot in on one of their own, thirium leaking from between the poor bastard's eyes. Red and blue blood alike drips onto the floor, and the madness ends as swiftly as it starts.

Security finally gets their ass in gear, and they manage to pin the man to the floor before he can cause more harm. He sends off one victorious smirk to the camera before the footage cuts out.

No one has anything to say.

Connor tries their wireless comm channel in the vain hope that they would answer, but nothing. Nothing but a cold, dead silence.

That's when Connor senses movement by the door, and his head snaps up in time to notice Alice and the others, crowded at the living room door, their eyes focused blearily on the TV.

Their screams will forever be seared into Connor's mind.


End file.
